As You Wish
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Voldemort's sympathizers are being rounded up and Draco's resigned to his fate, content even. That is until Potter opens his mouth and testifies on his behalf. Now, as a 'reduced sentence' Draco is bound to Potter as a servant. And, with the media watching them like a hawk and the fact that they soon find themselves attracted to one another . . . Well, it's going to be a long year.
1. Chapter 1

Draco sat nervously, ignoring the judging eyes of the Wizengamot and reporters scrutinizing him from across the court room.

He shifted, making it look more like he was dissatisfied with the poor cushioning of the chair he had been provided with then his actual nervousness. It had been four months after the war, and while the majority of the Death Eaters had been either captured or killed the Ministry was only now getting to those that were merely 'suspected' to have been working for the Dark Lord.

It was abundantly obvious that his father had been in Voldemort's service, and as such he had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, only narrowly avoiding the Dementor's Kiss. But, from the condition's he was held in, Draco wasn't so sure it was the better outcome.

His mother had been more fortunate, only having received five years of house arrest. He smiled as he remembered the countless tirades he had listened to on the horror of being cooped up and kept out of all social affairs for such a duration, but they both knew, compared to her former companions, she was very fortunate.

Her good fortune it turned out, much to Draco's disgruntled disbelief, had come from none other than Harry Potter. His mother had told him the story of the Final Battle and how she had saved him, and he wasn't sure whose actions he was more surprised with, Potter's or his mother's.

For all Draco was concerned with, Potter had done his part and paid the life-dept when he had spoken on his mother's behalf and spared her from the worse of punishments. But apparently that idiotic Gryffindor notion of loyalty was what had brought Potter back to the same court room to speak on Draco's behalf. Honesty, he wasn't sure whether to be grateful or disgusted.

"Mr. Malfoy"

Draco's head snapped up at the comment, meeting the head of the court's gaze dead on without a trace of his inner anxiety.

"Yes?" he said, arching an eyebrow in obvious disdain at the court's proceedings.

"Are you aware of all the defense that has been presented on your behalf and agree to it as truth?"

Draco pretended to think it over, eyes straying over to Potter, the lone witness available to testify on his behalf as all his friends were either in Azkaban with his father, under house arrest, or in hiding.

Potter had given a surprisingly good testimony, portraying Draco in a light he never would have envisioned himself in. And one that struck far too close to home at the same time. He had painted Draco as just a kid like everyone else at Hogwarts, scared and desperate to protect his family. He had also helpfully neglected to mention that Draco had attempted to use the Cruciatus curse on him during their sixth year.

"I am" he finally said, meeting startling emerald eyes for a brief, uncomfortable moment before once again turning to face the Wizengamot.

"Well then, seeing as there are no more witnesses and your testimony has already been given, it is time for the court's decision. Have you reached a verdict?" the woman stated, turning to face the rest of the witches and wizards that were so casually deciding his fate.

Draco subtly gripped the edge of his seat at the Chief Warlock stood, holding a white envelope in his hand and peering down at Draco in cruel amusement.

Surprisingly, he didn't move to address Draco but instead turned to Potter. "Mr. Potter, are you sure, under oath that you belief Mr. Malfoy to be innocent and not deserving of Azkaban?"

"I do" Potter said, eyes fixed on Draco as he ignored the rising murmurs of the press.

"Well then, we have reached a decision. This, particular ruling has not been reached in several decades, but is still a part of our law system and we find that it fits this . . . particular case very nicely. In light of all the testimony given, we have found Draco Malfoy not to have been proven neither innocent nor guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. And in light of the serious crimes he has been charged with, have decided to bind him to Mr. Potter through the Fidelus Loyatus charm for the duration of one year."

Draco's face had been drained of all color by the end of the man's sentence, a look of horror crossing his face as his eyes automatically moved to Potter. Instead of the evil or at least satisfied look he expected to see on his face, he was only met with confusion.

'_Of course'_ he thought_ 'the fool doesn't even realize the power he's just been given over me.'_

"I'm sorry" Potter spoke up, making Draco want to do nothing more to strike him across the face. It was bad enough as it was without Potter's comments messing it up. "I'm not aware of that charm."

"The spell, Mr. Potter" the Chief Warlock began, the same cruelly mirthful look returning to his face. "Is a form of bondage. It binds the debtor to the person that they are indebted to. It is designed to force them into their service as repayment. They cannot betray them, and are essentially at their bidding for all tasks from the grandiose to the minimal household cleanings." He said the last with such a grin that Draco had to clasp his hands together as a physical restraint from leaping out of his seat and strangling the man.

He glanced back over to Potter to see a look of horror on his face. "A form of bondage" he spluttered, "What, like, servitude? _Slavery_?"

"Well, in a sense, yes."

"Merlin that's no better than a house elf. I can't . . . I apologize to the court but I refuse."

"Well Mr. Potter it is always in your right to do so but know that for Mr. Malfoy it is either the spell or Azkaban."

The press was having a field day, excited mutterings once again filling the court room as quills soared across parchment.

Harry looked like he was physically going to be sick at the thought, as if he honestly didn't want to hold that power over another human, and Draco was struck once again by the drastic differences between them.

"Well, if those are the only two choices then . . . then of course I'll choose the charm." He said, setting his jaw before he glanced at Draco for a brief moment then turned resolutely back to face the front of the court.

"Excellent. The binding will take place immediately. This court is dismissed, Aurors, please escort Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to the antechamber."

Draco continued to appear stoic as ever on the outside, though if he had had his way and didn't have to worry about keeping up any appearances, no matter how fragile they may now be, he would've punched the damn Aurors that were now unbinding him while screaming as many profanities he knew and throwing such a tantrum even the most spoiled toddler would be put to shame.

As it was he stood regally once he was unbound, following the Aurors silently while ignoring the jeers and questions from the reporters and spectators.

A cool sense of dread went down his spine and gave him chills as he was finally ushered into a dark, empty room adjacent to the court room. The back wall was lined with Aurors and Potter stood in the center next to the Chief Warlock.

It was on numb feet Draco met them at the center, feeling as if he was in a trance as he extended his arm as instructed and felt Potter's warm hand lay atop his.

Potter wouldn't meet his gaze and Draco merely took the time to resign himself to his fate, his stomach churning in protest as he thanked Merlin he hadn't been given breakfast in his holding cell that morning.

He ignored the rising chant from the Warlock and felt Potter grip his hand just a tad tighter. And, as the chant rose louder than ever, it was with one last thought of _'fuck my life' _that Draco felt the charm lock into place. It felt as if he had suddenly been thrust into a tub of ice and he knew, without a doubt, that for a year he was now in the service of none other than Harry Potter._ 'Fuck my life indeed'_.

_AN: So I was given this prompt quite a while ago but am only just now attempting it. I haven't written these two in a while but I hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know what you think._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	2. Let's Put on a Show

Harry was quiet as the chanting and spell finished, starring ahead at the back of the wall blankly. It was only then that he realized his 'act now, think later' mentality that Hermione had always criticized him on had finally gone too far.

As he thought back to the brief explanation he had been given, he let it resonate that he'd be bonded to Malfoy for a year. A whole. Bloody. Year.

He wondered why Malfoy hadn't put up more protest, but then he remembered the man's only other option. So now all he could wonder was why _he_ hadn't put up more of a fight. This was Malfoy he was talking about after all. He may have changed but, as Ron always put it, a slimy git can shed its skin but underneath it all he's still a git. Harry hadn't known what to think of the expression at the time but now he was wondering if his friend had been correct.

Merlin, an entire year!

"Mr. Potter." Harry's head snapped up, eyes finally focusing on the Chief Warlock. "Are you okay? You may suffer side effects but I'm nearly positive the incantation was performed correctly."

"_Nearly _positive?" Malfoy snapped, eyes sharp like a hawk's as he glared at the man. "It only takes a Dementor to_ nearly_ kiss you for you to be scarred for life. If we constantly operated in getting things _nearly_ completed correctly we'd all be buggered."

"Now Mr. Malfoy-"

"I'm sure it worked fine, I'm sorry I was just thinking, wasn't paying attention." Harry interrupted.

Draco now turned his shrewd gaze on him. "Of course you can expect Potter not to pay attention during a something potentially life changing for him."

"I'd take care how you refer to him from now on Mr. Malfoy" the Warlock spoke. "As of today he's essentially your master."

"No." Harry snapped, glaring at the man before his eyes shifted seriously to Malfoy's, "I'm no one's 'master', especially not Malfoy's."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I would take care to remind you that this isn't an appeasement, it's a punishment. And it is meant to be treated as such. You and Mr. Malfoy are not roommates or anything like it, he will be there to serve you."

"I don't want to be served." Harry growled.

"Mr. Potter." The man said, voice dropping an octave and strengthening in its sternness. "Whether you like it or not you've entered into this agreement with the Ministry. You are for all intents and purposes his jailer. The Ministry _will_ be watching you to make sure you act accordingly. If his stay with you is not what we feel befits a form of punishment then we'll have no choice but to resentence him to Azkaban."

"Stay? Roomates?" Harry asked, ignoring the rest of his spiel. "It's not as though we'll be living together."

"Honestly Potter," Draco groaned, "I know you were in Gryffindor but even you can't be that stupid."

Harry's eyes narrowed, refusing to give into the taunt but still wanting a response.

"Merlin, it's a fucking bonding spell!"

Harry crossed his arms, making Malfoy raise an eyebrow in astonishment.

"Like all bonds for a certain period of time the bond mates can only be so far from each other. They have to be in close quarters to strengthen the bond. We'll have to live together."

Harry blinked. He could practically hear the Hermione in his head once again scolding him for not thinking things through.

"He'll have to live with me for a year. . ."

"Or you could always take the better option and move into the Manor for the duration of this hell." Malfoy supplied less then helpfully.

Harry looked at him, feeling quite proud that he could at least manage a shadow of Malfoy's condescending glare.

"At least have that blasted shack of a home cleaned before my stay." He muttered.

"Actually." The Chief Warlock once again chimed in, a smile on his face like the cat that got the cream, "If you have any house elves you may as well relieve them for the time being Mr. Potter. In these types of situations it's typically the duty of the bonded to clean the residence."

Draco's lip curled at the implication as his eyes attempted to channel the power of the killing curse. Harry was just happy that he didn't have his wand. Speaking of that . . .

"What about his wand?" Harry asked, ignoring the stare down happening in front of him.

Draco's head once again snapped up, as if he had just remembered that as well.

"It will be returned to him upon your leave of the Ministry. However you, Mr. Potter, will be held responsible for any magic he casts. If there is a dark spell cast under your supervision, you both will face time for the violation. Do you understand?"

"Sure." Harry nodded, hoping that Malfoy could manage to control himself for a year.

"And, considering the bond, Mr. Malfoy's magic will not allow him to harm you, the same goes for your magic on Mr. Malfoy. You'll be able to punish him as you see fit of course, but you won't be able to do any serious damage."

"What a pity." Draco scoffed.

"Are we free to go?" Harry demanded, feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

"Whenever you're ready." The Warlock said, motioning to the door.

"We're ready now." Harry said, glancing to Draco briefly and only earning a curt nod in response.

Harry cast a quick glance around the room before turning and exiting as quickly as possible without looking suspicious, Malfoy following wordlessly behind him.

-x-x-x-

The walk through the Ministry was a silent one. Malfoy seemed to brood in his thoughts next to him as Harry tried not to focus on the Aurors that flanked them on all sides, or the curious onlookers that felt the need to pause whatever they were doing to gawk at the scene.

"This is ridiculous" Harry muttered, fiddling with the sleeve of his robe nervously as his mind spun with the events rapidly unfolding around him.

"Speak for yourself Potter; I'm having a marvelous time." Malfoy said dryly.

Harry snorted, stifling a desperate laugh at the insanity of the whole thing, ignoring the small quirk of an eyebrow and twitch of a smile on Malfoy's face. Maybe there was some grim humor in this situation after all.

"Potter and Malfoy" Harry said quietly to the clerk at the wand check-in stand, thinking how redundant it was as he seemed to know exactly who they were.

"Mr. Potter, I've just heard the news, I'm sorry about your unfortunate circumstances." Said the man, giving him what Harry assumed was suppose to pass for a sympathetic smile. "Here are your wands then."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he was handed both, silently passing Malfoy's to him and disregarding the astonished look on the man's and surrounding aurors' faces.

Malfoy scoffed, twirling his wand deftly in his fingers and taking clear enjoyment from the nervous stir that started to fill the room.

"Sweet Merlin" Harry groaned, "C'mon". He really couldn't be bothered with the gossip that was sure to take up from the little scene, and began striding determinedly towards the fireplaces.

"What, is the show over then?" Draco asked, slipping his wand back into his pocket as he followed. "This is probably the most entertainment these people will get all week." He said, voice dripping with disdain.

Harry didn't respond, picking up a handful of floo powder and motioning for Malfoy to step inside the fireplace next to him.

"Potter, just where are we-"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

Harry grinned with a small sense of satisfaction as Draco spluttered next to him, muttering to himself and brushing down his robe with an unnecessary violence.

"Fuck you Potter." Draco snapped, finally straightening up and looking Harry directly in the eyes in what Harry deduced was meant to be stern displeasure.

"No thank you, you don't exactly strike me as my type." Harry said calmly, heading for the stairs.

Harry could feel the eyes on his back for the first few steps, and smiled as he heard Malfoy resignedly begin to follow him up the stairs.

"It's definitely not as bad as it was before the war, but there are still lots of renovations that need to be done." Harry said, gesturing vaguely as if to take in the entirety of the house.

"I live in the third room on the right, and any other room is fair game for you except for Buckbeak's."

"Buckbeak . . ." Draco said in confusion, before he stopped short. "Do you mean that blasted Hippogriff that fucking bit me in third year and somehow escaped execution by the ministry?"

Harry had to bite his lip from laughing but managed a stiff nod, earning an incredulous noise from his house guest.

"I should have bloody well known you would have had something to do with that. Is it at least . . . tame?"

"It is unless you provoke it. This isn't third year Malfoy, act your age and show it some respect and it won't bite you this time."

"Respect, right." He scoffed. "And please, call me Draco."

It was Harry's turn to stop and turn. He didn't know what he was more surprised by, the request, or the fact that Malfoy had used the word please.

"We're going to be together for a long time." He continued slowly at the nearly perplexed look on Harry's face. "The very least we can do is try to be civil, that usually starts with a first name basis."

Harry wasn't so sure that civility required first names but he refrained from pointing that out, "Alright, Draco." He said, noting that the word didn't taste quite as foreign in his mouth as he had expected.

Draco merely nodded, stopping as they reached the top of the stairs. He crossed his arms as he peered shrewdly around the hall.

"It looks like this place hasn't been lived in for years."

Harry shrugged, "This house is ancient and it's just me here so I guess that's to be expected."

"Don't you have a house elf?"

"Of a sort" Harry smirked at the mental image of Draco running into Kreacher. "You'll meet him soon; I'll let him know that you'll be a temporary master here too."

Draco shook his head, "According to the courts I'm supposed to be your house elf. I guess it doesn't really matter if I meet him or not."

"You're definitely not going to be my house elf." Harry scoffed. "I didn't vouch for you to get a slave or whatever the Wizengamot had in mind, you didn't deserve Azkaban and I don't intend for you to be imprisoned here either. No one deserves that."

"Ever the Gryffindor, even out of Hogwarts." Draco said. "I suppose I should say thank you, so . . . Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome."

They stood there, at the top of the stairs, for a few more moments before Draco finally broke the awkward silence.

"Well, I guess I can show myself around. I'll need to get my belongings from the Manor and inform my mother of today's events. Does around dinner work for you?"

Harry paused to wonder why Draco felt the need to invite him to his assorted tasks, before he was once again reminded that they'd be forced to spend a lot of time together. Considerably close together.

"Dinner sounds fine. Get sorted and come find me whenever you're ready, I'll probably just be in my room."

Draco nodded, remaining in place as Harry headed down the hall. He wasn't used to visitors and he wasn't sure whether or not he should feel violated with Draco Malfoy of all people digging around his house. He figured it was just something he'd have to get used to, and with a resigned sigh retired to his room for a much needed nap, and maybe a drink.

_AN: sorry it's taken so long to update but my computer broke and it took two long weeks to fix and things since that have just been a bit chaotic. This was unbetaed but hope it was alright, tell me what you think!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
